Alternate mind
by Saiyura
Summary: Ichigo is trapped in his mind, and the person behind it is no other then... Oh and if you think that's bad, just wait until you learn who gives him his powers all over again... I love Shiro, he's a good brother. R R it makes no sense! AHHHHHH


Ok, this story was done because I didn't want to go to bed. and it made no sense, so if it doesn't to you sorry, just ask for the plot and I'll tell you there is none. Oh, and the reason why I cut it off is because I have to go to bed. Sorry, Enjoy.

TRAP IN OUR OWN MIND THAT WE MAKE UP FANTASIES

* * *

The clouds over head threatened to spill the acidic rain on the orange unruly hair. The teen had been standing for hours looking at the grave stone craved with his mother's name, Masaki Kurosaki. He quickly rubbed his eyes, feeling the irritation of tears coming forth.

"It's hard mom," he began slowly before he knelt down to prey. He began to burn the vanilla incents that his father had picked, claiming that his mother loved them. With a coy smile he remembered how his father looked. He was still in love with her. "Dad has been busy lately with the clinic and Yuzu and Karin are having a hard time at school." His mind wondered off to remember something that had happened the previous day.

_"Hey, you there!" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see a red haired man in a black hakama run towards him. His eyes followed down to the sword strapped to the man's waist. It took him two seconds to reach Ichigo's position before he looked down at Ichigo. "What's your name?" Ichigo paused, looked the red head up and down, noting the head band in white and the old fashioned sense he got from him; oh, and he was dead._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, you?" he felt something rolling off the man before he looked around, he was alone and he knew no one would see the… glancing at the man again he noticed that he was at least six feet, taller than any person Ichigo knew._

_"Abarai Renji." The man, Ichigo smirked at, was a little stupid. You don't give away your name to someone who could 'call the spirits' and have you 'arrested'._

_"Well, 'Hi' and 'Goodbye'." Ichigo said, turning on his heel before taking a few steps._

_"Strawberry?" Renji laughed before he walked over towards Ichigo's turned back. "What kind of name is that?" A small vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead before he speed up towards the oncoming curve._

_"It's a name my mom gave me, it means 'to protect'." With a slight annoyance Ichigo heard the hard steps of the man behind him, trying to keep up._

_"Why not give you something else, like…" Ichigo full stopped, making the man do a double up, nearly collapsing on the orange haired teen before he saw a blue glint to the chocolate brown eyes._

_"I don't like the dead talking bad about the dead, so if you don't MIND I am heading home, so PLEASE tell me what the heck you want and what I can do to 'Appease' your 'tortured' soul." Ichigo spat out before looking at the shocked face of the dead man before him._

_"Uh-" the red head paused, tied on his words before he blushed, making the smaller of the two squirm. He didn't mean to be so… what was the word that would suit this situation… a PMSing woman who hasn't slept in nearly a week due to a new born baby with an intent on making the mother/father go insane and do some horrible- let's stop there… "Hey, are you even listening to me!" the teen jumped, looking at the up close face of the red haired dead man before he screamed, falling flat of his butt. "Shesh." _

_Giggling slightly Ichigo slowly took a deep breath; he had a lot of work to do not to freak out like that again. "Why do all the spirits find it fun to plop your faces so close to mine!" Renji laughed, giving the man his hand, only to have Ichigo look at it with slight irritation. "You're dead." He stated before getting up on his own. He knew that the spirit was only being friendly, or following some hard habits that could not die after, what, two hundred years. _

_"Just because I'm dead does not mean your hand will go right threw mine!" the hakama wearing man said with a little disgust in his voice. Ichigo could tell that he was hurt, but he didn't care. He didn't even want to be talking to a dead spirit._

_"Sorry, ok, I'm not in the mood to help a spirit." With that said he attempted to return to his path home before something else happened, like more ghost coming out of the walls, or chasing him as Abarai had._

_"Well, I don't care if you're not in the mood, I'm in the mood to do SOMETHING and that 'something' involved a weird haired, acting emo, and has a HECK of a potential to become a gotei captain." Ichigo paused before he looked back… Crap, his attention was once again redirected towards the man of the living ghost who had the wrong era._

_"Well, the' something' has to be good." Renji nodded his head at that, smiling as if he had a secret worthwhile. "And it can't be some dumb as:' Make me a cake'." Renji nodded his head again before looking confused; he opened his mouth to speak only to feel the strawberry's glare full force. "Don't even ask." Renji noted the shiver that ran the full length of the teen's body before turning around and causing a small spasm in the teen's hands. _

_"Ok, but can we leave…" Ichigo turned to the side so only a small piece of his face shown. "If it's not worth your wild, I'll never come back." This made him look at him before he turned back to his thinking position._

_"Fine, but afterwards, I want to know what the Gotei is." Renji nodded, shaking Ichigo's hand, which was weird for both of them for one felt cold and the other faintly warm._

"You see mom, Renji took me to see something he called 'the temple Saika'." Ichigo smiled before he looked to see the first incent gone. Quickly lighting another one did he begin again on his story.

_It had taken Ichigo a lot longer to get Renji to stop turned and weaving through the building until the man told him something that would later scare Ichigo senseless. "Um, normally I don't walk there, I hope on the building to get to Saika temple." Ichigo growled out in frustration before he looked, trying to remember his way home. He never went this far from the paths that he knew, and this one was deserted and very … again he couldn't find the world that would fit. _

_"Reminds me of something straight from a horror movie." Ichigo said quietly before turning to see the tall man, his now escort, turns a corner and vanishes. "SHIT!" He dashed across the pavement before turning sharply on the corner, knocking into Renji before falling, once again, on his ass._

_"Um, hey Ichigo, can I ask you a question?" the teen glanced up nervously to get a better look at the red head before he noticed the awkward stance and the nervous glancing at his face and the ground that was now most soil. _

_Nodding his head he waited for Renji to speak, for the last fifteen minutes, he believe that was how long he had known the Hakama wearing dead, and he would now go so far as to call him zombie due to the fact he was not translucent like the other spirits that bothered him, Zombie. _

_"If I told you monsters called 'Hollows' existed and that if this 'something' makes you one or brings them, that you'll fight with me and not try to leave or kill me?" Ichigo scowled before grabbing the belt on the zombie's waist, heaving himself up and making Renji fling his arms to keep his balance, falling backwards and onto the smaller male behind him._

_"Zombie Renji, why the heck would I want to 'kill' you or leave you? At this moment, you're my 'escort' back to some part of Karakura that I know." Renji shuffled his feet, which was true… if only he remembered the way._

_"Sure, come on, 'their' expecting you." _

Ichigo laughed as he ran his hand threw his hair; he looked at the sky before back at his mom's grave stone. He smiled as he could help but shaking the feeling that his mom was looking a little worried. After all, he did stop at the part where people were waiting for him and Renji… where was that Zombie any ways?

"Mom, it's not what you think, I swear, besides, when I tell you what it is about, you'll be laughing like you used to when Dad did something stupid." Ichigo smiled fondly, remembering her laugh, it was sweet, soft, and always made him swoon. His mother was perfect; it was too bad she died giving birth to his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichigo!" the teen jumped into the air, gripping the badge in his pocket before seeing his father and his sisters coming over. "We're heading home, want to join us?" Ichigo smiled before looking at the sky again, he still had enough time to finish telling his mom about yesterday's strange event.

"No, I'm going to finish my visit with mom, I'll meet you back at the clinic!" he yelled after them, watching their retreating backs before he sat back down and lit another incent and set in before his mother's name. "Don't worry, I promise you they'll be fine." He smiled before thinking of where he left off. A soft click was heard in his mind before he laughed, continuing his story.

_It had taken them some time to reach the top of the mountain before they saw the temple, a symbol carved upon the entrance saying something Ichigo had never seen or heard before._

_"That symbol is Saika, it is the strongest Kido the Gotei can use in the human world without casing problems, but it also causes people like your family to have to deal with the spirits of the passing more often." Renji explained before he walked through the barrier, turning around to look at him with a concerned face. _

_Ichigo sighed, something was off about this temple and off about this day. He quickly followed Renji, passing the symbol before he was pushed to the ground by some unknown force. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find the air to let out the pain he was feeling._

_"Ichigo?" the boy in question raised his head, feeling the pain subside as he looked into the face of a man in black, his orange shades hiding his eyes from the glare of the sun. He looked ragged and worn down form years of fighting and roughing life. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked before knelling down to look at the tormented face of the boy he was addressing._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Ichigo coughed out before feeling something stabbing his gut. Rolling over to his side did he see a sword, one that looked similar to what the man that brought him here had._

_"I have done nothing; it is your world that has caused you this pain." The man stood up, moving to a pole that was jutting upwards instead of outwards._

_Ichigo screamed again as he glanced around him. This world was sideways!_

_"Yes, it is the world that you have made inside of your own mind, Ichigo." The man in black said, looking at the sky as the clouds began to grow dark and threatening. "You're in turmoil again." He stated before looking at Ichigo sternly._

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo nearly yelled before he felt something pulling at his mid rift._

_"Ah, the king is upset!" laughter deafened Ichigo's left ear before he pulled away to see a mirror copy of himself. "Ah, is something wrong King? Can't remember who I am?" the clone laughed before he got up, walking over to the man in black before it spoke softly, yet Ichigo shivered as they both glanced at him a few times._

_"Ichigo, tell me how you go to this world." The man asked, jumping over to him. _

_It took Ichigo a few minutes to realize that he might be asleep instead of talking to a man who lived in his head and a teen who looked identical to him besides the fact that he was an invent oh himself. His hair: white. Clothes: white. And it continued that way. Then there was his eyes that man Ichigo shiver, they were starved. They wanted to eat, and what they wanted was something that Ichigo felt disgusted him._

_"Abarai san brought me here." The man glanced at him before looking over to the … "CRAP YOU'RE A HOLLOW!" Ichigo shouted, pointing to his other self, who bowed and introduced himself in a manner that made Ichigo blush. It wasn't him that was for sure._

_"Shirosaki Hichigo, it is a pleasure, King, to re meet you again." _

_"Shiro, enough talk, we must send him back." Hichigo frowned; pouting was another way of putting it in Ichigo's mind._

_"I know, Zangy, but I can't help but feel so drawn to our defenseless, naïve, and confused Ichi chan." Ichigo blushed before turning around. This was NOT happening! This could not be happening… HOW THE HECK WAS THIS HAPPENING!_

_"I was drugged!" The light bulb said before he felt cool metal on his neck, piercing the flesh slightly._

_"Don't give me Idea's Ichi chan, I might take them." Hichigo purred into his twin's ear, feeling the shiver of fear running down his 'good' halves back._

_"Enough, the Shinigami is worried about you." The man in black said, dragging Hichigo off of strawberry. "You must remember my name Ichigo, if not; you will have a new free loader in your head." Ichigo nodded slightly before he felt himself being pushed to the surface of consciousness._

Ichigo sneezed before he heard maniacal laughter in his head. Hichigo heard his name and had surfaced to see what the commotion was. 'Ah, talking to dear old mum, are we?' Hichigo teased before feeling something slam him into a box that Ichigo had made in his mind.

"Sorry, I am still trying to control him, he says it's impossible, but he seems scared whenever I 'try to stay on top'." Ichigo laughed before he cleared his throat, unconsciously pulling out the mask that he continuously found in his shinigami jacket.

_"I hate temples." Ichigo groaned out as he felt hand pulling him by the pants, trying to keep in from falling over._

_"I don't blame you, human's usually pass out and never awake again, they can't stand the spiritual pressure that the Saika throws on them." Ichigo paused, pushing the hazy pain away from the forefront of his mind before looking at Renji, who he now was sure, again, not a zombie yet a twisted-_

_"shinigami." Ichigo felt scared, he had subconsciously said that word before he even knew he had spoken._

_"Yeah… Wait… how did you know about us?" Ichigo felt perspiration on his brow before he spoke again. _

_"Zangetsu told me. You're a shinigami and you fight Hollows." Ichigo saw Renji nod from the corner of his eye before he smiled. Renji shrugged his shoulders before he paused, five steps farther then when Ichigo had spoken last._

_"Who's Zangetsu?" Renji asked, his voice showing interest._

_"Oh, I really don't know. I only know is that I think he's like your sword, only twice as big." Renji nodded before he paused all together, looking at Ichigo before looking at where they were going._

_"I really hate it when I'm given troubling missions." He murmured, quieted down and moved on. They were almost there and then Sou taichou would tell him what to do next._

Ichigo yawned as he felt his joints crack. He noticed the creeping darkness and the ends of the thirty fifth incent before he looked at his mom's name again. "I should get home now, Dad, Yuzu, and Karin will be worried if I don't get there before it's completely dark." He stretched a few more times before he got up and left, saying good bye to his mother and telling her he missed and loved her.

He didn't notice the spirit of Masaki giggling as she rose from the rock. "Oh, Ichigo, if only you knew that this life I've given you was taken away by those Arancar." She looked toward the forest to see a teal haired man, a hollow mask on his face, walking over to her.

"He can't find out that this is a dream, Aizen sama still needs him." Grimmjow said before looking at Masaki. "Or to learn that his mother is the Hollow Queen that allows Aizen his control." Masaki giggled again, looking at her son.

"He still has the Shinigami in this world, they have no power, but they will soothe the part of his 'need to protect'." Slowly she stroked Grimmjow's hair, petting it in a way of ownership.

"His dream of becoming a shinigami, excepted as a shinigami, and choosen by that old man to become one. Yep, a Strawberry's dream." Grimmjow purred before he felt a slight change in raisetsu.

"But those two are a pain to control." Masaki laughed before she slowly vanished in a green light, Grimmjow following suite a few seconds later, only to be seen by the eyes of the hollow that followed his king.

"I hate our mother, Ichigo, I hate what she's done to you, my stronger brother is no more than tool of harvesting."


End file.
